


(Awkward) Affair with Ashara

by Axelex12



Series: Robb X Ashara [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Body Worship, Cougar - Freeform, Creampie, F/M, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Breasts, MILFs, Moaning, Naked Cuddling, Ned Stark Lives, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Past Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Robb Stark gets involved with CEO Mrs DayneCatch: She is his father's ex
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark (past), Ashara Dayne/Robb Stark
Series: Robb X Ashara [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	(Awkward) Affair with Ashara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megamatt09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts).



> Slight Oedipal kink

Ashara x Robb  
"Come to bed, dear Robby. I won't bite." The raven-haired, ivory-skinned woman was lying on the bed, nude and facing her rival's equally-nude, young son, Robb Stark.  
"N-No offense, but this is kinda...awkward." Robb's face flushed.  
Ned Stark had dated her once before, and it wasn't something he would  
talk about. Also, he was pretty sure she was older than Robb himself. "You're kinda old for me..."  
"Some young men prefer older women. Mature women who know how to please a man..." Ashara moved her arm covering her large breasts, showing them to her young would-be lover. "Don't you like me, Robb?"  
The auburn-haired man blushed as he found himself walking toward the bed absentmindedly. "I-I do, but I've never been with someone older than me. I just haven't..." He trailed off as he climbed onto the red velvet bed and lied down near the CEO of Starfall Inc.  
"Shhh..." Ashara leaned forwards and embraced him, her breasts pressed against his chest, the softness and plushness were sending signals to Robb's brain and his cock slowly began to stir. "Let me make you feel more...comfortable." She slid her hand down his stomach and grasped his cock, stroking it gently and tenderly.  
Robb gasped as he felt his cock come to life as Ashara's magic fingers did their work and made it grow hard and erect. "Gods," He croaked out.  
Purple eyes bored into Blue ones. "That's exactly what I plan on making you feel like. I will make you feel more than a king, my dear Robby~" Ashara leaned forwards and kissed him, her tongue dancing with his.  
After a moment passed, she pulled away and licked her ruby lips, saliva coating them. "I want you inside me, and we can feel better together."  
The young man wrapped his arms around Ashara as she put his dick into her vagina, shifting her body and taking it inside. "Your insides... they feel so warm and good..." Robb breathed out, looking at Ashara.  
The dark-haired woman moaned and panted as she began to move against her young lover, her hands caressing his smooth yet muscular skin. "Such youth, such strength... You are lucky to be so young... Oh, Robb...!" She then kissed him on his lips, his cheeks, and his jaw.  
Robb grunted as he began to move as well, thrusting deep into her hole, his cock rubbing her inner walls of her pussy. "I-I want to shoot it inside you... C-Can I?"  
"Not yet, my love... not just yet." Ashara panted, leaning her head past Robb's and breathing into his ear, her hands moving up to his upper back and caressing it as well. "Touch me, please..."  
His hands traveling all over her back and ass, Robb kept thrusting into the older woman, feeling his cock throb and ache with lust, wanting release. "You feel so good under my hands, Ashara... You're  
warming me all over..."  
"Yes..." Ashara purred right into his ear. "Yes, Robby... Let it go...  
Don't hold back...!"  
The young, fieryred-haired man complied, shooting every drop of his cum deep into Ashara, hearing her moan was like a woman's dulcet tones singing a nostalgic song from the past. They stayed in each other's arms for a long while, before Ashara slowly broke away and faced Robb with a coy smile. "Such a good boy, aren't you, Robb?"  
"And you're so beautiful, Ashara..." Robb replied back, smiling.  
The raven-haired beauty rewarded him with another kiss, their tongues dancing against one another once more. The moonlight shone upon their nude bodies from the large window across the bed;  
the couple glowing under its radiance.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.  
> Leave kudos.


End file.
